


we were strangers (in love)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Clubbing, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Junmyeon meets a hot guy at the club. Things escalate from there.





	we were strangers (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble I wrote for a rp friend but I edited it so that it works as a stand alone piece.
> 
> sivvy, if you're reading this, I miss you.

It was Sehun’s idea originally to do it like this, and although sceptical at first, Junmyeon eventually agreed to try it out. He got dressed at his own apartment, by himself. He starts drinking there, too, just to get the pregame in. The skin tight jeans fit him like a glove and he knows he looks good, and he puts on a loose tank top that shows off his pale skin generously. What is there not to like about that? He styles his hair too and then he’s out, heading towards the club with steady feet.

He slips inside easy enough, and is immediately surrounded by loud top forty music. 

He scans over the crowd quickly but doesn’t see anyone familiar, and so he goes to grab a few shots at the bar. He knows he knocks them back too fast, but Junmyeon is too used to heavy drinking to really mind anymore. A few shots is nothing, even when back to back, and oh, the warmth that spreads through him is magnificent. 

Junmyeon considers having a smoke at this point, but decides then not to head outside. He wants to stay here, where he’s supposed to be, and also he wants to keep his mouth tasting as fresh as possible even if the hard liquor doesn’t necessarily help with that end goal. So with nothing else left to do he heads to the dance floor, right in the smack middle of it where the floor is crowded with people already. It’s a little on the early side, but he doesn’t mind. He’s buzzed, and so is everyone else, and the music is loud and the base hits him so hard it’s shaking his very core. 

He doesn’t have to be lonely on the dance floor for very long. There are plenty of people willing to dance with him since he’s there alone and dressed like the easy prey that he is. He dances with a couple of girls for a bit before being whisked away by a man, and then there’s another girl who’s with a boy and they’re making these bedroom eyes at him and it would be so easy to get lost in that. Just follow along and let it happen. 

But then there are large hands on his hips, yanking him back not so gently, and he’s pressed up against a broad chest. A shudder goes through Junmyeon as he wriggles a little to try and escape, but ends up falling backwards with a tipsy giggle. “Hands off, mister,” he laughs unsure if his voice can even be heard over the loud music. 

The man holding him leans forward, lips brushing against his ear. “No, I don’t think I want to let go of you now,” he replies, sounding so so smug, and Junmyeon is so smitten but trying so hard not to be. 

“Naughty.” He begins to dance, then, since clearly he has no choice. The man isn’t letting go, instead holding onto his hips tight, grinding up against him in a very, very suggestive way, his mouth ghosting right above Junmyeon’s neck but not touching yet. It’s easy to give in to the music and the hands on his body, forget where he is and what time it is and just focus on this. But their dancing does get more heated, their bodies pressed up together tighter and tighter until there’s no space left in between them and this isn’t very graceful anymore as far as dancing goes, but it’s making Junmyeon all sorts of hot and bothered. Good thing he’s wearing his favourite pair of lace panties underneath these jeans to be discovered later.

Eventually he’s spun around, and he comes face to face with Sehun. Junmyeon grins up at him and bites his lip in a flirting manner, his eyes dark with lust even as he maintains his distance, hands on Sehun’s biceps now. “You’re handsome,” he purrs, making a show of looking Sehun up and down. “I was going to run away, but now I don’t think I want to.”

“Even if you did I’d come after you,” Sehun says, and oh, that’s something they need to try next. Sehun chasing him, Junmyeon as the little pretty prey that he is. Lovely. 

But Junmyeon has to keep playing the game, and so he tuts and shakes his head. “Now, now, that spells trouble for me. Are you a stalker, mister?” And Sehun clearly wants to laugh, so much, but instead he shakes his head as well and squeezes Junmyeon a little closer to his body. “Oh, no no. Not at all. You can trust me, pretty thing, I’m a police officer. Doesn’t that sound very trustworthy to you?”

If that is not the shittiest pick-up line, Junmyeon doesn’t know what is. He tilts his head back and laughs but that’s a mistake, because Sehun’s lips are on his jugular in an instant, pressing kisses to all the spots that Sehun knows to be sensitive. And Junmyeon can’t say no to that, his body melting in Sehun’s arms once again as his hips begin to sway from side to side again.

“Fine, fine, I trust you. Of course I do. A random guy at this club tells me he’s a police officer- Sure, sure.” He’s still giggling and Sehun’s eyes twinkle at him. “That’s more like it, babe. Now, tell me, what is a little pretty thing like you doing all by himself in a place like this? Sounds dangerous to me.” 

Junmyeon doesn’t answer straight away, instead grinding up against Sehun naughtily with his thigh wedged in between Sehun’s. But oh, Sehun is already affected, and that knowledge makes his own arousal throb hot and heady in his pants as well. “I was looking for someone like you,” he murmurs breathily into Sehun’s ear. “Someone with a good package and what it takes to fuck me so fucking good. Or is it too dirty for the good cop, hm?”

Sehun doesn’t miss a beat as his hand squeezes Junmyeon’s ass and then smacks it. “Good thing you got the bad cop,” and then Junmyeon is already being ushered out of the dance floor and towards the toilets at the back. They stumble straight into the men’s toilet area and fuck it’s probably nasty but Junmyeon is to buzzed to really care. Sehun pushes them into the stall and locks it behind them, and that’s the last rational decision they make because after that it’s just a race to get their clothes off. Getting out of these jeans is a hassle at best but when there’s a will there’s a way, and Sehun has had a lot of practice with his own jeans as well as Junmyeon’s by now, succeeding in this task even while heavily making out with Junmyeon.

Once their jeans are pushed down to their knees Sehun forcibly turns Jun around so he’s facing away from him, and Junmyeon can hear him reach into his pocket and pull out the small tube of lube. Sehun does not take the time to warm it up before he’s pushing his fingers into Junmyeon’s ass, moaning and grunting and muttering something about how tight his slutty little hole is. Junmyeon braces himself against the wall and grinds his ass back against his digits, and is quickly begging and asking for more because he really can’t take this torture for much longer. 

But Sehun is the biggest tease in the world and takes his sweet time prepping Junmyeon when he knows full well that he was last fucked earlier this morning and can take Sehun’s cock easily, lube or no lube, prep or no prep. But eventually it does get to be too much for him to handle, and Junmyeon gives the most beautiful moan when he feels the head of Sehun’s cock slide into him. 

It doesn’t take long from there, both of them impatient and frantic to get to the finish line. They do want to get out of there before someone interrupts them, and so there’s absolutely no finesse to this. Sehun is just taking, taking, taking from his body and nothing makes Junmyeon as happy, and he’s palming his own cock together with Sehun’s thrusts and so he finishes just about at the same time with Sehun. The whole thing lasted such a short time but that’s not the point- it was mindblowing, and Junmyeon is drooling and shaking from head to toe as Sehun pulls out of him. 

He can hear Sehun get dressed, and then a smack lands on his ass again and he knows exactly how Sehun looks watching his ass cheek jiggle and jizz leaking out of him like this. “Thanks,” is all he says though, and then leaves the stall, leaving Jun in there alone. 

Junmyeon knows that by the time he gets out of the toilet Sehun will be long gone.

He doesn’t stick around for long either, although he does take his time smoking as he walks outside in the cool night. His whole body is tingling, his limbs still shaky, and his mind is so clear but also so pleasantly foggy at the same time. Everything feels soft and he knows it’s not just the booze- it’s nothing he’s put in his body, no, it’s Sehun. Always Sehun. And when he finally makes it home to Sehun’s apartment and collapses into bed with him, smelling and tasting like booze and cigarettes, and Sehun is all soft and sleepy and in his pajamas- And Sehun kisses him so fondly and smoothes out his hair and pulls down his jeans to get him comfortable, his fingers rubbing over the panties where they’re wet with his jizz and lube and teasing Junmyeon’s cock briefly before he pulls away, telling Junmyeon he should go to sleep. That Sehun will give him aspirin in the morning, and make him breakfast. Junmyeon agrees with a soft noise before hiding against Sehun’s chest once more.


End file.
